


Fading

by Teratophilliac (KingSky)



Series: ___XReader [6]
Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom, Creepypasta - Fandom, ReaderInsert - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Established Eyeless Jack/Reader, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, So be patient if there are mispellings and such, This has all been taken from my Deviantart, also, just let me get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSky/pseuds/Teratophilliac





	1. Chapter 1

If eyes were windows to the soul, then this man had no soul. What you were staring at, was- to put it simply, terrifying. The man stood before you, black hood covered to the fucking nines in blood, with a cobalt blue mask that also had blood splattered upon it with soul-less eye sockets dripping what you could only assume was tar.  
  
You had just come home from one of your friend's house, taken a shower and went to bed when something went bump in the night. You naturally grabbed the bat that was under your bed and had it protectively raised in front of you, calling out to the intruder every so often. Though when you actually did come face to.. well mask- you stopped dead in your tracks, eyes widening and hands lowering as you almost dropped the bat to allow it to fall to the floor.  
  
Time seemed to stop around you two, surprisingly enough you weren't as scared as you were surprised. The stench of the blood upon his hood killed your nose and it smelt as though he hadn't had any sort of a proper shower in forever. Your eyes widened even further and your mouth sputtered as if began to try to form words to the impossibility that was standing just mere feet away from your form.  
  
He didn't move, possibly waiting for you to make a mistake, and when you didn't move or budge at all he bolted it for the front window and launched himself out. You followed him and watched him speed off into the night. Whatever his reasons for being in your house that night were, you were certain that you weren't going to see him again for a very  _very_  long time.  
  
Though that's probably for the best.  


* * *

  
  
The phone call that followed the day after was expected, you wished to be anywhere else but home, yet- your friends suggested that you should have a birthday party at your own home for once, instead of it being some far off place that they could barely afford.  
  
"Sooo, _____ got anyone in mind fer marriage?" You whipped your head around at your oldest friend, Skylar- preferring "Sky" as it was more adorable. He was always surprising you and often knew things none of your other friends knew. He was a softie who would always put his life on the line if you needed him to. Your eyes widening cause a fit of laughter to erupt from his throat.   
  
"You don't need to be so direct." That's Karlin for you. Sky's girlfriend from way back when. The two were inseparable. Wherever one went, you would be sure to find the other not far behind. Where Sky was reckless, Karlin was cautious, not even daring to get on rides at amusement parks because of how "rushedly" they were put together. She was the mom friend, and of course- who could of asked for a better friend than that?   
  
"Calm yer tits, Karlin. ______ know's that i'm only jokin'." He wiped a fake tear from his eye and patted you on the back before adding a small "Happy birthday, pill-bug."  
  
Pill bug? ah right, he had given that nickname to you because of your small fear of thunderstorms. He had noted that one night when he and his girlfriend were spending the night, you were shriveled up in your favorite blanket calmly  _almost Chantilly_  told yourself "everything's fine, everything's okay, it's just... thunder."  
  
Sky and Karlin were willing to stay with you that night to calm your nerves, they stayed up with you all night and the three of you ate whipped cream, played never have I ever, two truths & a lie and watched TV until you finally calmed down.  
  
They were your best friends in the whole world and you would ask for no one better to help you through that time.  
  
"Fuck off Sky, yeah?" you punched him and gave him your best smile. The apartment you had was crowded with family, friends and all of the above.   
  
The party went on for about 4 hours, with all the food you had prepared for everyone being gone within said time. Then everyone waved and hugged their goodbye's as they parted for home.  


* * *

  
  
When everyone left, it was just Sky, Karlin and you left in the house once again. The group had elected to "Netflix and chill" and how could you say no to that?  
  
"I'm gonna go set up outside." One tiny detail. The whole 'netflix and chill' would be done outside. You three were going to camp in that tiny backyard you shared with 2 other tennants. Though you gave them all a heads up as to what you had planned for that evening.  
  
Only problem was, was how were you going to share a simple laptop for 3 people who wanted to relax? You sighed and decided it was best to let Sky figure that out, since he was such a tech wiz at his old school.  
  
"Y'know, maybe this won't be such a bad idea. But I'm warning you guys, if it thunderstorms, I'm leaving and coming straight back inside." You told the both of them on the way down the stairs, only earning a subtle nod for your efforts.  


* * *

  
  
Somehow, they encouraged you to bring down alcohol- so here you were, sitting between a computer, two children who had gotten so drunk that they passed out. At first, you remembered- that Karlin was strictly against drinking anything of the sort- but then how did- you didn't want to think too much on it, as you remember one point the two were making out so hard you were worried they were going to eat each other's faces off.  
  
You got up from your warm spot and hugged your arms around your form, forgetting for a moment that you could very well either go upstairs and pee, or you could do it in your backyard. The sun had barely risen and it was just that beautiful shade of pastel blue where you couldn't tell if the light was rising or falling. It had to be at least 7 in the morning.  _At least_.   
  
Your bladder began to make everything from the waist down feel heavy, and in that split second you made a decision. Your friends were sleeping, they wouldn't notice if you just went in those bushes and took a whiz.  
  
Your features held the most blank stare as you relieved yourself into the bushes, letting out a sigh that sounded closely to a "ahhh" sometime after your wiz. When you pulled your pants back up, someone had saw you and had likely been standing there wondering what the fuck you were doing for a while, a massive blush of embarrassment painted onto your face.  
  
"ah! oh my gosh, I'm uh so sorry you had to see that you see the bathroom was just... not-"   
  
Nothing, no sound, no reaction, no reassurance. You had this itchy feeling that told you, "don't look just run, leave now."  
  
However against your sneaking suspicion, you looked up and it was the masked man who broke into your house.   
  
"You!" You lunged for him, and only managed to go forward, he moved to the side of you and then pushed your face into the dirt, a low chuckle resonating from his throat.   
  
You struggled and tried your best to break free, this was  _NOT_  happening. You begged and cried for someone, anyone to come and help you- when you heard the groggily aggressive grunts of Sky and Karlin who were still sleeping in the tent. Sky was the first to emerge, and when he saw you being held down against your will it was like he was broken from his trance and disappeared back into the tent before coming back out with a pocket knife in hand, fully ready to help you against this assaulter.  
  
Sky's face twisted into a snarl as he jabbed towards the masked assaulter, the masked man jumped back and off of you and another chuckle came from his throat- that's when his voice shook through your mind, "You think this  _dog_  will help you?" another chuckle, "then you'd be wrong m'dear."  
  
Sky punched the fence and the masked man fell from his previous perched place to the ground just in front of said fence. Sky rushed towards him and swiped once, twice and three times against the man, causing his blackened blood to get onto the knife he was holding. The masked man "tsked" before hopping back over the fence and fleeing.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes were completely void of anything, what normal humans would have- he would not. Dark grey skin rubbing up against your own, his hands were working your body in ways that you would have never imagined possible by another being.   
  
You allowed a smile to turn the corners of your lips upwards, and in response he smiled back and rubbed his thumb over your bottom lip. A smile was on his lips as well as he leaned in for a kiss, his other hand still exploring your nether region as he worked his lips against yours.  
  
There was something about this that made the whole thing feel surreal, not natural in any way somehow.  
  
His kiss parted from your lips and began to trail down your jawline and his teeth; you just now noticed, were sharpened much like shark's teeth would be. It sent shivers down your spine when his teeth would gently graze against your jawline, then down your neck and finally stopping just above your collarbone, leaving pleasurable little bites that you took time to vocalize said pleasure. When he ripped open your shirt, he wasted no time in caressing the mounds of flesh on your chest, one hand tenderly groping at one, and his mouth suckling on the other. His finger and tongue flicked and fiddled with the nibs on your mounds, causing more moans to spill from your mouth.  
  
You bit your lip as he made a mark with his sharpened teeth on your left breast, groaning quietly as you allowed your arms to wrap around the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades- as if telling him to keep up the good work. He slid your pants off of your form, down your legs and off your feet. Once you were free; he allowed his gaze to remain at your eyes, settled there in case anything he did hurt you. He positioned himself between your legs, biting at the fabric that was there, and as soon as his lips touched you in your most sensitive spot you gasped, giving him invitation to continue on.  
  


* * *

  
  
You woke. Sadly it must've just been your body's way of telling you that you needed a sexual partner. Or just a partner in general would've worked fine.   
  
You sat up and groaned as you looked down at the bedsheet between your legs, holding a hand tenderly to your forehead. It felt as though you had been hit by a truck. Wasting no time, you got up out of bed and walked past the mirror. You paused, having caught something in the mirror just seconds previous. Your form rewound its previous action and instead you headed for the mirror, seeing not one, but several bite marks littering your neck and chest area. You removed your shirt and bra that you had been wearing to catch several other bites that slowly turned into hickey's the further you went down. They seemed to stop just above your underwear line, though.  
  
It had been a week since the day you first saw him, and yet- curiously; you thought you had seen him out of the corner of your eye, though when you went to look- he would disappear.  
  
It caught your attention that perhaps this was all in your head and you were just under some elaborate prank that Sky or Karlin was setting you up for. Yeah, yeah that's it.  
  
You sighed and went back to the bathroom, taking cold water and rubbing it over the bite marks. They didn't disappear. Though when you went to go back to bed, you noticed someone else was in your bedroom, sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened the night previous. Well- except for the fact that he had dark ash colored skin, short chocolate locks and a couple of hickey's of his own. Your face flushed,  _hard._  Did you really do someone?  
  
I mean, you were 22 so it didn't really matter all that much- wait, 23 now.  
  
You didn't know  _who_  he was, but if he was that good in bed, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get to know him a bit more.  
  


* * *

  
  
You grabbed your bag and headed down to the cafe that wasn't too far down the street from your apartment. A small smile played on your lips as you looked for your two best friends in the whole world, Karlin and Sky.  
  
"Oi! Over 'ere!" Sky called to you, waving his hand in the air. As you made your way over to him you noticed that the shop smelled faintly different, a scent of lavender and what you could only assume was a sort of weird smelling cologne filled your nostrils as you neared the table the two were at. Once you pulled out a seat you then placed your bag down by your chair, turning to the both of them as a waiter came over to take your order after Sky flagged him down.  
  
"Find anythin on that monster?" He hated small talk, never did care for the 'how do you do- nice weather we're having huh?' Nope. He hated it. In fact you were sure he would cut it from ever even existing and being a thing if he could.  
  
"Nah, didn't have time to this morning. But I had the most pleasant dream last night.."  You trailed off, maybe it wasn't just a dream and you weren't actually dreaming when it happened.  
  
"Oh? What about?" Karlin asked as she took a sip out of her cup, perhaps they'd been waiting for you for long.  
  
"Well... Maybe it wasn't so much a dream as it was..." You loosened the collar on your shirt to reveal three big bites, not exactly humanoid, but too sharp to be like dog's teeth.  
  
Sky's eyes widened and he almost choked on whatever he was drinking, he held his wrist up to his mouth and coughed into it twice.   
  
" 'Oly shit."   
  
"I know. But I don't even remember who did it, all I remember was dark grey skin and that it felt  _amazing._ " At this, Karlin and Sky exchanged a look then returned their gazes to you.  
  
"You don't think he was the same character that snuck up on ya while you were takin a wizz, do you?" Sky asked, his brows furrowing with worry.  
  
"Not until you said something about it..." The waiter came back and you thanked him with a smile and he simply nodded, hurrying away to help someone else.  
  
Sky pulled out his phone and pulled up a page with a person that matched your description, only this was more ominous than he had actually looked. The picture was a dark blue room with a man's form leaning over someone, A ominous blue mask was in the center and around it was what looked like a black hood, covered tightly over his head, you took the phone away from sky and held it in your hands. He began to speak, but was muted over the story you read, you held a hand up to your mouth and almost puked.   
  
The story that followed was a little interaction between a man named "Mitch" and this  _thing_. You were afraid no doubt, so the next time you see him, you're asking him a few important questions, such as if this story was true or not.  
  
You handed Sky his phone back and shook your head, trying to ward off any disgusting thoughts you were having while also trying to ignore the rising bile in your throat.  
  
"_______?" Sky asked, placing a hand over your shoulder. He was clearly concerned for you, and that look in his eyes was confusion and worry. He was pure and your friend and what if that happened to him? oh god, what if this thing really was a human but sharpened it's teeth and ate human organs and really was a cannibal? You forgot all about trying to block those kinds of thoughts out and that's when you threw up.  
  


* * *

  
  
Karlin sighed and held your hair as you threw up more in the cafe bathroom.   
  
"You know, ______..." She trailed off, readjusting her grip on your hair. "I thought I would've been the one to throw up today, not you. After reading that, I just... I don't know."  
  
"Did you feel anything last night? Like a spark in your stomach that you'd do anything to protect?" She asked, running a hand through her long chocolate hair. "It's just.. Maybe you deserve this guy? Maybe... Just maybe you might belong with him? Like I belong with Sky." You shook your head and wiped your mouth with your sleeve as you looked directly into her eyes, a glare holding your gaze.  
  
"No. I want nothing to do with this  _monster._ " She physically flinched and the expression on her face shown you a mixture of fear and disgust. Okay, maybe you shouldn't of snapped like that. You gaze softened and you flushed the toilet, pinching the bridge of your nose.  
  
"I don't feel anything for that.. that  _thing._ " Karlin just nodded and hid her eyes from you, looking down as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
You returned to your seat after washing your hands and as you looked back towards the two the atmosphere grew cold and it felt as though Sky's glare could send actual daggers your way to kill you.  
  
"Well I'm looking for him." Karlin widened her eyes and looked towards him with shock, she grabbed onto his arm and shook her head "N-No, you can't- What if I lose you? What if something  _bad_  happens to you?" She begged and pleaded, but he only shook his head and gave her a small kiss to calm her down.  
  
This wasn't unexpected. Though he cared about her a lot, he always did whatever he wanted.   
  
You didn't see why she was staying with him, since she could clearly do a lot better.  
  
"Uh, why exactly are you going to go look for him? It's not like he's really  _any_  kind of threat to any of us."  
  
"How can you say that with a straight face?"  
  
"Say wha-"  
  
"He took advantage of your half-asleep state, tried to do god knows what to you when we were camping outside your apartment and the night before, he was breaking into  _your_  home." Skylar crossed his arms, his brow furrowed. "If anything, you're the one in danger. Not us. I'm just trying to protect you from god knows what he even is."  
  
"And you would be doing this..  _why_?"  
  
"Because you're my friend, ______. I don't know what friendship means to you, but it means that I'm there for my friend and that I  _protect_  them."  
  
 _'like you protected Hailee and Alexis?'_  Your thoughts took a turn for the worst. Hailee was his first best friend, and he would never tell you why she left him the way she did- while Alexis was his sister that he couldn't protect against a break in at the house. So now it was just Karlin and him living in that three bedroom apartment that they used to share with the others.  
  
"I don't need you to do that. I can ward it off myself, or I can tell it to stop."  
  
"You  _can,_ " Skylar started, his lips curling up in a snarl. "But  _will_  you?"


End file.
